Wolfspear
by self display
Summary: Alexandra is not a human that's for sure. She goes through horrible situations after being picked to back up Rey after he got injured. She had some horrible experience with Kai. And there's more to it than this, so read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I rushed out the house heading to blossom arena…it's an arena where the beyblade competition was held in , I had no interest at all in beyblade. Thought I used to, I still have my beyblade and I love it but last year I was challenging a blond guy he had a green beyblade…don't really remember his name, he defeated me for the first time in my life I lost in blading it was the only thing I was ever good in I practiced a lot after that and once I went to my normal training area and there was an intruder in it was a boy who had grey hair and he also had a few blue stripes on his face. His blade flew towards me and hit me in the left eye which caused blindness and a scar on my left cheek. After that I blamed beyblading for ruining my life.**

"**I'm here" I thought to myself after reaching the arena, I opened the door and saw my ex and he told me that he signed my name in the list of the bladers who are supposed to challenge and whoever wins gets the chance to join the blade brakers he said it was his revenge to me because I broke up with him…though he dumped me. **

**I didn't mind I'll just loose in my first challenge then head back to my home…that was until I saw the guy I lost to…he didn't remember me but I did…and I decided I'll show him how tough I got...at my first challenge I had to challenge a boy he looked weak but since I didn't blade for a very long period the first match was a bit hard but I managed to win…and I admit I loved the way everyone cheered for me.**

**I managed to reach the finals I had to challenge a boy he was short and very aggressive his name was Daichi and he was so annoying he kept on threatening me that if I don't quit now I shall "suffer" the consequences But when I glared at him one of my popular death glares he turned pale and started to get goose bumps as we challenged I couldn't help not to stare at the blond kid who I lost to, and this time he was watching the game I was so angry and wanted him to see what I'm about so I yelled as high as I could **

"**Thunder wolf attack!"  
And my blade responded right away it crushed Daichi's blade….and once again I won my opponent was on his knees and crying over his blade that got broken…I felt awful and believe it or not I'm a great beyblade fixer I fixed his blade and gave it to him he looked at me with his wet teary eyes I gave him a hand and handed his beyblade and left the arena…but Tyson who was the captain of the blade breakers stopped me and told me that I was accepted in their team**

**I pointed to Daichi and said in calm words**

**me "There is your winner"**

**Tyson "But you won the challenge! And I have to admit that I've felled in love with your blading skills"**

**Me "I said I won't join your team"**

**But then the blond kid stood in front of me and said**

**Max "Oh but you have to!!"**

**I glared at him **

**Max "Miss you are an amazing blader I have to admit!"  
It seemed that he was challenging me and I couldn't help but not to accept **

**Me "Fine"**

**I said in my known cold tune**

**Me "But Daichi has to be in too…if he isn't then so am I" **

**Max "I guess we can accept that…right Tyson?"  
Tyson "yeah I think its fine…but he has to a like…like a backup so if anything happens to one of the members of the team get sick…or something like that…he would replace"  
me "I think I know what a replacement is"**

**Tyson "Oh uh well...uh good for you?"**

**I just stared at him one of my scary God damn scary death glares**

**Next morning I woke up and wore my favorite ripped jeans and my up top number 1 favorite t-shirt**

**It's black and it says on it "do me a favor and get hit by a bus"**

**And please do…**

**My brother, soul, drove me to the air port **

**I waved him good bye and left the car **

**I saw the others, in the airport with a fat old man. Tyson rushed to me and hugged me tight, I pushed him away**

**Me "What the heck is wrong with you?"**

**Tyson "What I'm just hugging my friend!"**

**Me "I'm not your friend!"  
Tyson "Then what are you?"  
Me "You're team mate"**

**Tyson "Great another Kai"  
I thought to myself about who this "Kai" is but I didn't think about it for long who could he be anyway. But then sunshine came over **

**Max "Hello Alexandra"**

**Me "Hey…"  
max "How are you?"  
Me "Been better"**

**Max "oh is everything alright?"**

**Me "no I just saw you and I feel like I'm going to vomit"  
max "uh…o...Okay then I'll go away"  
me "thank you…oh and please never say my name again you make it sound so ugly"**

**Max "Uuhh…I'm so sorry"**

**Tyson "hey what gives?!"**

**Me "what?"  
Tyson "why are you so mean to poor maxi here he's harmless"**

**Me "if I want to be mean with anyone I'll be mean and stay out of this!"  
Tyson "why what did maxi here do to you?"**

**Me "HE…he…"**

**Tyson "he what?"**

**I just kept quiet…I mean I can't just tell them. I know if I start talking to them I'll get close to them, and that is something I don't want to do.**

**Max "well I don't know why you hate me so much…but anyway our flight is after 10 minutes..and we should hurry"**

**Me "fine"**

**And I kept on walking to the gate I gave my passport to them.**

**Tyson "You're German?"  
me "100% pure American blood"  
max "but your passport is German"  
me "stop talking to me"  
max "okay"**

**At the plane I sat alone next to the window, nobody dared to sit next to me…they thought I was Hitler's daughter or something like that. Until littlie Daichi came over and sat next to me**

**Daichi "hi Alex!"  
Me "o' hi Daichi"**

**Daichi "hey can I tell you a joke?"**

**Me "well I can't see why you can't"  
Daichi "okay okay okay!!! How do you get a baby out of a blender?"  
Me "how?"  
Daichi "WITH A STRAW!!"**

**And he started laughing like a maniac and I confess I giggled a bit…A BIT.**

**Daichi "hey umm…can I ask you something ?"  
me "yeah sure"**

**Daichi "Uh…your eye…your left eye…what happened to it?"**

**I kept quiet**

**Daichi "it's okay if you don't want to tell me I have another question"**

**Me "what's your 'other' question?"**

**Daichi "why is your hair white?"  
Me "why is your hair red?"**

**Daichi "because my mom's hair is red"**

**Me "Same here"**

**Daichi "so you didn't dye it?"**

**Me "no"  
Daichi "WOAH THAT IS SO COOL!"**

**Me "hum"  
then after 5 minutes he fell asleep, actually everyone on the plane was asleep but me. There was still 5 more hours till we reach Russia…umm yeah we were traveling to Russia I forgot to mention that. I've heard from Blondie and his sidekick that there were two more members waiting for us in Russia. One of them was called Rey and he was injured very badly, they didn't tell me how he got injured, and the other guy was celled Kai and they said that he insisted on staying with Rey. And also that the whole competition was held because Rey got hurt and couldn't play anymore and that the professionals league was held in a very short period…3 months….i have to spend three months with these freaks!! Except Daichi he's cool. And they also said that there was another boy in their team there as well…gosh I forgot his name…uh I guess it's Kenny or Denny…whatever it is they said he was just there to gather 'information' about all the players they're up against and tell them their weakness points so they can create the best strategy to illuminate them….just like in war.**

**I stood from my seat I just wanted to walk a bit after all I was sitting for 10 hours….I got up and walked around, but Blondie caught me and came to me and we stood face to face…**

**Max:" hi Alex"**

**Me:" it's Alexandra"**

**Max:" oh sorry"  
me:"…"**

**Max:"can I talk to you for a moment?"**

**Me:" you a…sure…"**

**Then he started going to the end of the plane and I was following him then he suddenly stopped.**

**Max:" can you please tell me why you despise me so much?"**

**Me:" as if you don't know why!"**

**Max:" actually I don't"  
me:" try! Remember!"  
He was quiet for a moment…trying to remember**

**Max:" I'm sorry but I don't remember anything"**

**Me:" a year ago you came to the park and battled some bladers! Don't you remember? You lost on a pink haired guy…and you…you won on me"  
max:" well that was just for fun…I mean you can't hate me because I won on you…is that why you hate me?"**

**Me:" you ruined my life!! It's true that you won then you left! I got teased I lost all my friends! My boyfriend dumped me! I lost my title!"**

**Max:" all that because of a silly game we played?"**

**Me:" of course you're famous! You play in big arenas with other famous bladers! I play in the park in the mall the place where you play your 'silly' battles! I lost their respect!"**

**Max:" well I'm sorry"**

**Me:" and that fixed my whole life!?"**

**Max:" well you're with us from now on"  
me:" for the time being"**

**Max:"okay for the time being…and you're going to play with who you call famous and you're going to earn your respect back"  
I got really mad at him for what he said. I slapped him…very very hard! And he looked back at me in confusion and I went all the way back to my seat and regretted the time I met him. I took my bayblade out and looked at it, I started running my fingers on its edges. Then I heard a voice behind my back and I knew it right away.**

**Max:" that's a nice beyblade you got there…"  
I replied in a very vague and dry tone:" thanks…so is yours"**

**Max:" I never showed you mine"**

**Me:" I still remember it"  
max" oh…thanks"**

**Me:" anytime"**

**Max:"what's it called?"**

**Me:" wolf…wolfspear…"**

**Max:" that's a very nice name…mine is called"**

**I interrupted:" Draciel"**

**Max:" yes...it is"**

**Me:" interesting name…"**

**Max:" thank you"**

**Then he went and sat in his place and started a conversation with Tyson.**

**Tyson:"wow she actually talked to you?"  
Max:" yeah she's alright once you get used to her attitude"**

**Tyson:" did you know why she hates you so much?"**

**I gulped…**

**Max:" she…she refused to tell me"  
Tyson:"wow I never saw anyone hating anyone as much as she hates you"**

**Max:" well…"**

**Tyson:" I have to admit thought she is HOT!"  
Burn in hell**

**Max:" let's not fall in love Ty after all she is here for a short amount of time"**

**Tyson:" neah you're right…I'm hungry!"**

**Max:" I lost my appetite"**

**Then Tyson got to eat and max fell asleep…there was still 3 hours left till we get to Russia.**

**Daichi: *yawn* "I'm so sleepy"  
me:" then go back to sleep it's still a long way to the Soviet Union"**

**Daichi:" what's a soviet union?"**

**Me:" Russia"**

**Daichi:" O' ok then"**

**And he fell asleep again, that kid sleeps a lot. We safely arrived to Russia…and we got a cab…but I refused to get in.**

**Tyson:" common woman we got no time!!"**

**I ignored that and got my cell phone out.**

**Me:"****hallo? William ... yeah es mich holen uns am Flughafen ab ... Ich bin direkt vor der Tür  
Danke****"**

**Tyson:" what did she say?"**

**Max:" I have no idea"  
Daichi:" tell us what you said Alex!!"**

**Me:" I told our driver to come and pick us up"**

**Tyson:" HEY HOW COME HE GETS TO CALL YOU ALEX BUT WE CANT?!"**

**I held him from his throat and glared at him and said quietly:" Did you say something?"**

**Tyson:"NO!!"  
After that I let go of him, and he seemed pleased that I did that**

**Daichi:" don't you get scared that you might kill him if you continue doing that?"**

**I glared at him **

**Daichi:" just saying"**

**My driver finally showed up and drove us to the hotel…nobody talked in the car, it felt like we were in a grave yard.**

**As I entered the hotel the host said in a very warm tone :" welcome back Alexandra"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back Alexandra" said the host once we entered the hotel.**

**I could feel that my team mates had questions popping in their head like burned popcorn. I was not in the mood to explain to them why the host knew me. I went to get my room key, room 406 as always. The freaks said that they already had rooms reserved for them and that they thought maybe I would sleep in the room with one of them, of course they weren't expecting a girl….boys….**

**I told my driver, William, to carry my bags to my room. I am not a cruel person or a person with pride issue, usually I carry my own luggage myself but I had an injured arm so I could barley left my purse. Upstairs I got to meet Rey, one of those two missing members. He was a polite boy; though he was injured he knew he should respect a lady. But I reminded myself not to get too close to them; I will be gone once this boy recovers. Kai, the second missing team mate was taking a shower so I couldn't meet him. **

**I went to my room, it was soothing. Sunlight softly lid the room, the bed was made of maple wood, its covers and sheets were a light shade of brown. I immediately threw myself on the bed. I was really tired from the trip; I couldn't get any sleep while I was aboard. I could feel my eye sight slowly blurring, my head felt really giddy, eyelids slowly shutting, and finally…I gave in.**

**A patterned knock rang on the door; I knew who it was at that moment. William. That was his secrete knock, we made it up when I about seven years old. I got out of bed, I had such a great snooze…not…., I opened the door, the tall German in a uniform stood in front of me with a smile printed on his lips. I smiled back. **

"**Hi William"**

"**Hello Alex" He paused a second then said "You certainly look horrible"**

"**Right back at ya Willie"**

**He smiled at my joke then said that he came to bring in my bags and to check on me, and so he did then left.**

**I went back to sleep, it was amazing; I slept till 12:00 PM that day. I went down to the lobby…famous people were everywhere, scattered like pigs. I couldn't have cared less about them; I went to get a bite but ended up having an apple as my breakfast. **

"**Hello Alex..anra" **

**I recognized that damn voice that instant….Max. I didn't turn to face him, instead I waved with my hand. **

"**You certainly slept a lot!" He said in his disgusting cheerful good-for-nothing voice. I didn't replay. **

"**I wish you forgive me…I really do…When we go back to your country how about we have a battle and I'll lose on purpose so you could gain your title back" I clutched my fists and teeth. Enough was enough. I turned sharply to face him. He had a scared look on his face, not from my glare though…but my left eye. **

"**ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!" I couldn't help but to shout. A great silence fell upon everyone in the lobby. I could feel them staring at me, whispering….I marched out of the hotel. I was walking by myself on the street when I felt some one wrapping a shawl around me. That startled me; I turned to see who this person was. It was Rey; his face had a worried expression on. I was shocked and didn't know what to say. He just smiled warmly. **

"**I saw you crossing the streets, you seemed cold, Russia is a very cold place you should dress a little better or you'll get cold." Was his excuse. I just nodded. "Thanks".**

"**I'm sorry if I scared you" He apologized. I just nodded again. The silence after that was torturing I had to say something. "Why are you out of bed…I thought you weren't well" **

"**It's tiring…Staying in bed all day so I came to stretch a little"**

**We walked together. He did all the talking, he told me about the blade breakers, how he fell in love in blading, Kai, the tournaments they had. I liked Rey, not like as in want to date him but like as in I'd like to be his friend. But once again I reminded myself. We finally reached the hotel, I loved how the warmness slowly coated me, after all it was very cold outside. I could tell Rey was tired, he was panting and sweating a little, you could tell he was a little dizzy. I helped him to his room, Tyson took over then, I could hear him screaming at Rey for getting out of bed. I couldn't help but to smile. I went to my room which was four doors away. I undressed and took a warm bath, my muscles slowly relaxed and my breathing became a little more organized. It is hard helping someone to walk on the stairs…especially when you are at floor 3. We couldn't take the elevator because it wasn't functioning; I hope that answered your question. I got out of the tub and blow dried my hair. Wore my cloths and a coat ready for another walk. I knew Russia like the palm of my hand; I've stayed here more than I've stayed in the States. **

**I heard Daichi's voice; he was talking with someone in the hall way, a boy. I peeked out, yup it was Daichi with a boy, short and in shorts, messy hair covering his hair, holding a laptop and typing like the wind. That must have been Denny. I decided to find out, I walked toward them, " Hey Daich" **

"**Hey!! Hey Kenny this is Alex! The girl I've told you about." Oops…So it's Kenny…not Denny.**

"**Hello Alex" He said politely.**

"**Alexandra please, hello Kenny."**

**He just smiled as an apology. I was staring at that laptop he was holding…that was one fine piece of technology! He smiled and said "it's an ****HP Pavilion DV2" Sweet! I could feel myself drool as my eyes glittered with pleasure! I dreamed of getting one of these since forever! But I controlled myself… I heard Rey's door open, the loud bastard and the blondie came out but then there was that third guy…**

**I felt my heart fall.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Images flashed, running one by one, crossing my eyes, my battle with max, the defeat, the grey haired boy, blindness, blood, and hospital. My heart fell. It stopped. One beat went missing, then two, and three. Then I felt it functioning again. Accelerating at full speed. I felt it drum in my ear, shattering my ear drum and for a second I thought it was his heart pounding in my ear. My breathing had no particular order, I exhaled then inhaled and in hailed one more time then exhaling the breath out. It was set to random. It was quite. I could tell he had the same reaction, after all, it's not pleasant meeting someone who you had ruined their life. I was scared, very scared. I felt that my heart would literally cause my eardrum to explode. I ran to my room…slammed the door shut. **

**I still could not breath properly, I chocked on my own breath. I couldn't breathe! I was trying hard but the air wouldn't come inside! I kicked and hit the door, gasping for help. And help was on the way... I thought I saw Tyson; my vision was blurred at the moment. He ran to my and pushed down at my stomach causing the trapped air to escape. I gasped the air, soon began to cough like a maniac. I still couldn't breathe properly, but it was more organized. I was extremely dizzy; everything was twirling and turning around me. Then I saw him again, we stared at each other for long. Scared. Blondie said that they should just give me some time to rest and tiring to get what the hell just happened from Kai. Kai…his name was….Kai. **

**I sat on my bed, trying to understand what just happened….HE was Kai! HE was the missing member??? I slowly waved my hand close to my left eye….dark as it has been since that day. You probably got the background of the story behind my blindness…if you want to know more read this paragraph, if you don't then simply skip it….**

**After my loss to Blondie, I trained myself to death. At times I trained so hard my fingers would bleed and my nails would stay blue for days. Three blocks away was what a lot of kids in my neighborhood would consider a haunted house, it was really an old apartment which was never built completely. That was where I would always train my blading skills. On a Saturday I would stay there all day. One day I went there to get on with my training, there was an intruder, it was….Kai. I could tell he wanted to practice as bad as I did, maybe even worse. He was ripping his arm out while releasing his beyblade with so much force, the beyblade flew hitting the wall so hard it drilled the wall then sprung back to his hand, forming cuts on his gloves. He continued doing this, adding an armada after every rip. I stood in my place quietly, astonished by his skills. Perfect angles! Perfect pressure! Perfect!! Just perfect! But I was wrong. He ripped once more, and I wish he did not, the beyblade went on the wrong direction bouncing from wall to wall, and he followed its crazy movements amazed by the speed of that blade! The beyblade kept on bouncing till it came to my direction. I was paralyzed; I could hear it cut through the layers of air, whoosh whoosh wooosh that noise ringed in my ear. Till it had hit me….right at the eye then accelerated down causing a scar on my cheek and rested on the floor. I felt something slimy on my cheek; I was too confused about what had happened. He was staring back at me as I was staring at him, then this liquid slowly dripped, I could tell it was not sweat…for it was denser, Blood.**

**I was crying blood.**

**I slowly drifted to reality; tears were running down my cheeks. Those memories were really painful. I went to wash my face; I wanted to go out of the room. I didn't dare. Someone knocked on my door, it was not William. I peeked through the little hole in the door…The loud mouthed freak? What did he want from me? I didn't open the door; he was the least of my problems. He was as stubborn as a bull, he kept on calling me and telling me he knew I was there and I could hear him. **

**Eventually he was really getting on my nerves, so I decided to bear him and see what he wanted. But I felt evil…I smirked in an evil way, for he was about to hit himself to the door, to smash it open as he said…well why not have a little fun? **

**I waited for the perfect moment. I could feel him getting closer to the door! He was running! Wait! Not yet! Not yet!! NOW!**

**I opened the door and he flung to the bed and fell on the floor…on his head…that must have hurt a lot. But he did deserve it. I grinned my laugh in. holding it as hard as I could….I failed miserably…. I was laughing so hard tears started to drip out of my eyes. Then I realized he was staring at me…I cleared my throat, stood up straight. **

"**What do you want freak?"**

"**I need to…Well Kenny wants to see your beyblade."**

"**I'll never allow you to lay your dirty fingers on my Wolfspear"**

"**I won't…But Kenny will!" He broke into a dumb laugh he lit out. I ignored him.**

"**Please Alex"**

"**Alexandra" I interrupted.**

"**Okay ALEX-ANDRAAAA~ Kenny wants you beyblade to see how strong it is. I stared at him for a while then moved to my bed and took Wolfspear from under my pillow and headed to find Kenny leaving that freak alone. He came running after me and led the way to Kenny's. Blondie was there and so was……Daichi was staring at me, I could tell he was worried, Rey was resting, deep in sleep on his bed. Kenny turned to face me with a smile.**

"**Hello Alexandra" Said he. "May I examine your beyblade please?"**

**How can you say no to someone who talks like that? So I handed my Wolfspear.**

"**Be careful with it. One scratch and I will"**

"**Worry not" He interrupted "I shall take good care of it" Okay Shakespeare lead the way.**

**He slowly detached Wolfspear, I broke into a sweat. **

"**One scratch" I reminded him.**

**He just nodded, he lifted and examined the defense ring like it was a precious piece of jewelry, slowly nodded his head and typed something in his laptop. I could tell he was careful, but I wasn't sure. After he checked every single detail of my beyblade but when it came to the bit chip…no way.**

**I snatched it before he could lay a finger on it, there is no way anyone is touching what defines my beyblade! But he seemed to understand, and replied with a smile. He is so irritating when he smiles I swear! He put my beyblade back together and stretched it to me, I snatched it from his hand, that is the first and last time anyone lays a finger on you Wolfspear. I carefully added the ****Bit-Beast back, checked every single part of my beyblade…there was no scratches that were freshly made…thank God. **

**I glared back at them, but I avoided Kai. Once again, I did not dare.**


	4. Chapter 4

**At the beginning I slowly walked out of the room, once I actually got out I ran to my room, breathing heavily. Why was he here!! Why?! I couldn't sleep that day, I even couldn't go out for a walk. My dad always said "never walk out alone after midnight when you're in Russia" and I listened. I just stared at the dawn. I had ideas after idea popping in my brain. How to kill Kai? How to murder him without the fingers pointing towards me? Should I poison him or choke him to death? But I am no murderer. I would never murder a person. but I wanted to kill him, I don't why but I had the urge. It was finally safe to go for a walk, and so I went I walked all around the areas close to the hotel. Walking helped me clear my mind; it was a habit of mine to walk every time I would have a problem. Instinct told me that by now the freaks would have been awake. I entered the hotel and yup they were awake. They gathered around a table having breakfast, the loud mouthed one was definitely the pig between them. Blondie just had some fruit salad, Denny was having cereal, the pig was having…I don't really know…sort of everything…Daichi was just as bad as the pig…there was an empty seat but Kai was sitting next to it…I would never, NEVER sit next to that monster! **

**Kai noticed me, then he turned and whispered something in Rey's ear who was sitting next to him and then they switched places. So he got the message. I went and sat in that empty seat after they had moved. Once again the apple successes at grabbing my attention, but this time I had a glass of milk as well. Long live Alex! As I was happily enjoying my apple I noticed that the freaks weren't eating, instead their eyes were fixed on one person. I turned around to see a business woman holding a lot files and notebooks in her hand. At the beginning I didn't get what was so great about a business woman with files, her likes were all around the hotel…but then I realized I was staring at….**

**She waved at us then slowly approached us. My heart was pumping so fast I couldn't believe it was her! It was actually HER! The most important woman in the world of beyblade!!!! HOLLY COW SHE WAS MOVING CLOSER TO US BY THE SECOND!!!! They did not seem as surprised as I am. HOW CAN YOU NOT BE ECXITED ABOUT MEETING SHARON LEOPARD?? **

**Sharon Leopard was the head person at designing and improving beyblades. She designed some of the major beyblades in the world, including Tyson's Dragoon. None of her works were failures; her work was the closest to idealness. I always wanted her to improve Wolfspear! She was one of the few…actually the only one but me who I felt comfortable when she would open and detach my beyblade. **

**She stepped and I was paralyzed, "Hello Bldebreakers" She began talking.**

"**Of course you remember me, I'm Sharon Leopard" She paused and glanced at me. **

"**I see you have two new members in your team….May I know your names please?" Before I could speak Daichi quickly interrupted me.**

"**Daichi's the name and I'm the best beyblade player the world has seen!!!!" Smooth Daich…Smooth…she quickly scribbled his name on one of her notebooks and then turned to me**

"**What's your name darling?" She spoke with her posh British accent. **

**I stammered and trebled on words "Alexandra Von ****Herrmann**** "**

**She repeated the same action then looked up and gave me wink, I could feel myself blush. It was an embarrassing moment. She stood up straight.**

"**Alright Bladebreakers you have the 5****th****"**

**The Bladebreakers all gave a nod, Daichi and I have no idea what was going on.**

"**Good luck in the tournament" She said in a happy tone then left.**

**I was trying to understand what was going on. Daichi quickly asked the pig about what just happened.**

"**It means we have the 5****th**** practice room to practice on" the loud mouthed freak explained. "There Kenny could take the notes and give us ways to improve the way we play, he would even come up with strategies to help us win on the other teams. In the practice room we can check your skills Alex"**

"**It's Alexandra" I said annoyed**

"**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" he said waving his hands in the air.**

**I didn't feel like fighting him, not today at least. We were told to pack because we were moving to that practice room. The freaks used the slang "joint" every time they wanted to talk about it, I referred to it as heaven itself. I packed quickly and threw my bags at the end of the bus and sat next to the window, thinking about that heaven. I couldn't wait to get there; it was like a dream come true! For a person like me who had battled on the street their whole life, the idea of training in an actual professional training area was something we only dreamed of. I was listing the whole time to what the freaks where talking about, complains…. Kenny was already trying to find a strategy for another great victory, and they all listed to him carefully, either agreeing or refusing a certain strategy. They lost the feeling of blading….it was not about winning nor about strategies…it was about enjoying yourself while you play.**

**Rey came to sit next to me.**

"**Hi Alexandra" He said with a happy tone.**

"**Hello Rey, how are you?"**

"**I'm fine thank you, and you?"**

**This conversation was toooooo formal for me.**

"**Nothen' just chillen'" I tried to sound less formal**

**He let out a soft laugh then coughed which made him laugh harder, I tagged along laughing.**

**He thought a little, organizing his thoughts I guess…"In the tournament there are very strong teams with unique beyblades. Many of the teams….cheat"**

"**Cheat?!" I asked shocked "How can they cheat in a tournament with all these people watch" **

**Rey interrupted "they have they're ways" **

**I understood right away.**

"**I can't wait to get to the practice room" I tried to change the subject, but he didn't hear me he was too deep in thought. I decided to just let him be. **

"**Alexandra" he finally began talking. "you are an American right?" **

**I nodded. **

"**But the boys told me you have a German passport"**

**I couldn't help but to smile, everyone asks me that. **

"**Rey…from do you come from?"**

"**China" he answered my question, I nodded back.**

"**So if I give you a German passport..Would you feel German?"**

"**Not really" He admitted.**

"**I was raised in the States for as long as I remember, but I still have my German side" I smiled after saying that, I felt like a proud German saying that.**

"**May I ask another question?" **

"**Sure, go ahead."**

"**Do all Germans drink beer?"**

**I couldn't help but laugh at that one. "My dad never drank in his life, my uncle drinks but hates beer, he prefers wine. It's a myth, not all Germans drink beer"**

"**Glad you cleared up that thought" we both started to laugh.**

**He was a great person to be around. **


	5. Chapter 5

**My happy friend moment didn't last long, they called Rey back right away. Bu I was cool, not like I was attached to him or anything…but the Daichi came, that always made me happy. **

"**Hey Al! We're going to the big shot arena!! You know that!?" He said with a cheerful, excited voice.**

"**Yeah" I replied simply…**

"**Ain't that awesome?!" he kept that tone of his**

"**Yeah!!" I replied a little carried away**

"**Say Alex! Your beyblade is stronger than mine but if we battle again I'll kick you beyblade's ass!!" I couldn't not laugh at that.**

"**You seem so confident" **

"**YEAH!! ****Strata Dragoon would totally win on…uh"**

"**Wolfspear…"**

"**Right!"**

"**Hey Daichi…Are you…you know about the practice room thing…are you nervous?" **

**He paused for a moment, thinking about what to say**

"**No" He said finally**

"**No?"**

"**No"**

"**Why? I mean…to go to battle with…you know…the all starz, the white tigers, the majectics, and worse of all **The Demolition Boys."

**He paused once more, to think…then spoke the words that made me shiver**

"**Alex…why do you love to blade?"**

**I realized what he meant; it was all about that moment where your beyblade responded to you. It was about bonding with your beyblade, being one with your beyblade. **

"**I beyblade because I love my beyblade and want it to be the best." I said with confidence.**

**He just smiled.**

**So now you know…Now you know why I like Daichi more than the others…he understands…you tell this to Blondie he won't get it…None of the Bladebreakers would….**

**We were about to enter the practice room…I could swear that my heart would pop out the moment I set foot on the ground of the area around that huge building…. I couldn't stop smiling.**

**I could feel Kai staring at me, I felt scared, I started sweating, I slowly covered my right eye…I couldn't afford to lose another eye. I slowly turned to face him, but thankfully he wasn't looking back.**

**He was emotionless, that look on his face it expressed nothing…nothing at all….the door of the huge building swung open, a man in a laboratory suit came out, he was holding a laptop in his hands and typing God knows what.**

**We entered; it sure wasn't how I expected it. It was more of a laboratory than a place to practice you blading skills. It was really weird and I could tell Daichi was shocked too. The freaks seemed completely normal about it. The man kept on pushing me "move it move it move it!" He kept on repeating, still looking at his laptop. I could see part of what was on the laptop…10000101110000101011100…..Binary code…..**

**He pushed me into a room and shut the door on me. The room was a white square with no furniture in. I was stood there alone... I heard some machines starting to work…the walls started to move…WAS I BEING CRUSHED? My pulse quickened and so did my breathing…they want to kill me?? I quickly started to look around, no exit…THE DOOR! I turned around…NO DOOR!!?? I started to panic...the walls were really close to me now, I stared to push them away but they were far too strong…**

"**LET ME OUT!" I yelled…no respond…I fell to my knees and started to pray, I remembered my family, and then I remembered! WOLFSPEAR! I quickly let my beyblade rip and it started hitting the walls…**

**You are definitely thinking what the hell am I doing using a piece of plastic, well Wolfspear…ok this is kind off…I know it seems impossible but its real…Wolfspear...well he's alive…I mean he's a spirit but he was cursed to stay in the bit-beast, so were all the other beyblades…**

**I started punching the walls h**

**And kicking them, no use. It had to be done. I yelled my beyblades name and soon the navy colored wolf was slowly formed from the spirit. He roared loud, I held my ears tightly, his roar was really loud. The walls started to crack slowly and they shattered like they were glass.**

**I fell right away, I didn't want to stand up later on. He slowly came to me and rested his head on my shoulders and I hugged him tightly. He started to growl, I looked back to the place where the door used to be, the man in the laboratory coat was staring back in disbeliefe… Wolfspear jumed on him and wanted to bite his neck, but I was fast enough to tell him not too…instead I wanted to kill that man. I kicked him hard at the stomach the grabbed him from his neck and yelley **

" **WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! DID YOU WANT TO KILL ME!"**

**But he was speechless, I punched him as strong as I could and he passed away. Wolfspear kept on growling once again, this time it was the freaks. He could sense my hatered towards them grew even larger, for what they did had no excuse! I was angry…very angry and yelled at them to back off, they didn't seem they even wanted to get close. **

**The special forces came, loaded with guns and misseles. They were really scary. I felt scared for there were around 80 guns pointing directly at me. Wolfspear stepped on front of me and warned them. They didn't react the guns were still pointing at me. A prfessor came in to the room and ordered them to lower their guns. He seemed more like a mad scientist to me. He told me to go with him. He took me to a room, wolfspear was back to the bit-beast. He seemed like he was an ok person. he asked me if I knew that Wolfspear was a spirit. I said yes, then he asked me when…but then I realized that I didn't know how or when I could summon him. Every time I wanted him to come out, he just would. **

"**So you don't know how?"**

"**No it just happens."**

"**Did you name him?"**

"**Sir?"**

"**Your spirit? Did you name him?"**

"**Yeah, Wolfspear"**

"**That's a nice name"**

"**Thank you sir"**

"**What is your name child?"**

"**Alexandra ****Von Herrmann"**

"**Hello Alexandra, I'm dorcot Marven"**

"**Hey Doc"**

"**Tell me Alexandra, do you and wolfspear get along?"**

"**Yes sir"**

"**How did you feel in the room"**

**I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and couldn't hold them for long**

"**It's alright child don't cry, it was all digital…none of it was real it was just so they see how you react in a situation"**

**I brushed the tears with my hand and shaked my head**

"**Now tell me Alexandra, what do you think of the bladebreakers"**

"**I hate them"**

"**Why is that" he tried to show that he was surprised but I could tell he was faking.**

"**They don't appreciate me as a player, they think of me as a back-up"**

"**So that is why"**

"**Yes sir"**

"**Alright! Do you want to drink something? Tea? Juice? Coffee? Beer?"**

**I laughed a little **

"**H2O Would be perfect"**

"**Alright then! Water it is!"**

**I was finally feeling safe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dr. Marvin was a cool guy. Despite his scary looks, he was a nice guy **

**He did not point a gun at me nor got to close to me. He explained more about how Wolfspear became a bit-beast.**

"**They were human once" he said**

"**Human?"**

"**Yes, but they got sealed into animals"**

"**Animals!?"**

**He laughed a little at my reaction "Yes, they were animals but then those animals got sealed into a bit-chip"**

"**So Wolfspear was once….HUMAN? An actual human who walks on two legs?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Sir, I have a question that's been bugging me"**

"**What's your question Alexandra?"**

"**How did they get sealed into animals and Bit-chips?"**

"**That is what I'm trying to find out"**

**I stayed quiet for a while, thinking.**

"**Maybe like you know in the movies, where when they die they capture the spirit and put them into an animal, or like the movie Brother Bear!"**

**He had a serious face for a while…But then he couldn't stop laughing**

"**Goodness Gracious child! Don't believe the none sense you watch on TV"**

**I broke into a smile and blushed a little….After all that WAS a stupid thing to say**

"**Are you and Wolfspear close?"**

"**Oh yeah! He protects me I protect him! It's a likewise relationship"**

"**Can you call him out?"**

"**Yeah I can!"**

**I was so excited that Wolfspear would get to meet this man; they'd get along just perfect!**

**I let my blade rip and right away it slowly transformed into my navy colored friend.**

**Wolfspear was in shock, I never let him out when I was in a peaceful area except when I'm alone.**

**He stared at Dr. Marvin curiously, studying his every detail.**

"**Hello there" Dr. Martin spoke cheerfully, but Wolfspear ignored him and instead came and sat beside me.**

"**Wolf!" I whispered as I kicked him softly "Be polite!"**

"**It's alright Alexandra" **

**I just smiled. Wolfspear rose and sat next to Dr. Marvin, I was shocked Wolfspear was a real loner.**

**Dr. Marvin leaned and rubbed Wolf's head**

"**He's a beauty isn't he?"**

"**Yes he is" I said proudly, staring at Wolfspear warmly.**

**Wolfspear started to stretch himself then got serious. Trouble. He gave me warning symbols, he was shaking his head right and left, growled a little, started turning into circles.**

"**What's the matter" Dr. Marvin was worried, one could tell that easily.**

"**Something's wrong" I said standing up**

"**What is it?"**

"**I don't know"**

**I headed to Wolfspear, holding his head but he broke free and kept on turning his head from side to side.**

**The door slowly opened….The freaks! **

**I started to get angry and so was Wolfspear**

"**Dr. Marvin" Rey spoke, his voice trembling.**

"**Yes Rey"**

"**May we talk to you?"**

"**Of course" Dr. Marvin went outside to chat with them.**

**Wolfspear didn't stop growling at all**

"**Stop it!" I said, extremely annoyed by his growling, and he did.**

**He started to lick me slowly…he was scared**

"**Hey…relax…its ok your safe now…they're not here anymore, I'll protect you" I tried to calm him down, and I failed once again. He started to push himself against me, and I hugged him back.**

**I stared patting his hair and rubbing him. He always liked when people spoiled him. He was finally feeling fine and started to run around me and slowly jumped up and down. He was a wild child, very hyper. We kept on playing a little, but the whole time I couldn't stop thinking that Wolfspear was once a human. Is he a girl or a boy? I always thought of him as a boy because he acted like one. And no you could not tell because he is not a normal animal. Let me try to describe him to you a little better. Wolfspear is half my size, he has thick navy blue fur. His eyes are crystal blue but they change every now and then. As I said, he was not like a normal wolf. He had tusks, they were long and sharp, and he was more of an ancient prehistoric creature more than a modern wolf. His tusks were as white as ivory. He had white fur under his belly and his ears were white too. He had some silver fur on his for head; they were shaped like a random cool tattoo. But the most important thing was that he was very graceful, he seemed like he was the prince of all his kinds. **

**I got Wolfspear as a gift when I was 10, I'm 18 now. Beyblades were the shit back then. Everyone had one so my brother got me one as a gift. In the beginning I hated him because he would not respond like the other beyblades that the other kids have. As time passed I got used to him because no one agreed on buying a new beyblade for me. When I was 12 was the first time he came out. He scared me like hell! He wanted to attack me but surprised me by licking my face. Then we became friend. I thought of him as my pet more than a beyblade. I didn't tell anyone about that incident to anyone…if I did I would be the idiot with a huge imagination. My brother knows though. He figured it out by himself, but it was cool…I knew he wouldn't tell, he was 21 by that time.**

**Wolfspear finally sat down beside me and had a little snooze as I massaged his head slowly with my hand. He was my best friend. I was never the friend-type, making friends was awfully hard for me. My only friends up to now are: Wolfspear, m y brother, Daichi, Rey, Dr. Marvin, and a girl named Cassandra back at Berlin. **

**Dr. Marvin came back with a vague smile printed on his lips.**

"**He's asleep?"**

**I smiled back "He's a little tired you know"**

"**Yes he didn't have the perfect start did he?"**

"**No he didn't" **

**Wolfspear shook he head 'no' lazily. Dr. Marvin giggled but inside his head this was all research. **

"**He understands English?"**

"**And Arabic and German"**

**Dr. Marvin was impressed. **

"**He speaks three languages?"**

"**Yeah he's a quick learner"**

**Dr. Marvin sat on the floor beside Wolfspear and me.**

"**He's a real beauty isn't he" Dr. Marvin spoke deeply.**

**Wolfspear shook his head 'yes' this time. I couldn't help but to laugh at that. I hit Wolfspear on his head.**

"**Show off!!" I yelled.**

**He wiggled his tail and brushed against my hips and I rubbed his head in return. **

"**Alexandra…Will you and Wolfspear help me develop my research on bit-beasts and their origin?"**

"**If Wolfspear wants to, sure"**

"**Wolfspear signaled yes again.**

"**Then I guess we'll help you" **

**He smiled widely, and jumped in excitement. I pointed out at him "HAHA!" but I didn't win a two against one because right away Wolfspear joined Dr. Marvin.**

**Then came serious time. First of all Dr. Marvin first took a specimen of wolf's fur and saliva. **

"**Open wide" He told Wolfspear **

**Wolfspear opened his mouth. **

"**Don't bite me" Dr. Marvin had a weird tune in his voice when he said that.**

**I was standing away from them when that was happening. **

**Wolfspear pretended he wanted to bite Dr. Marvin's fingers then started to jump around in joy.**

"**Oh you got me you!" Dr. Marvin sounded like a kid saying that.**

**They were an odd pair together, I never got used to it yet, the whole Wolfspear socializing yet, specially joking around! Dr. Marvin checked Wolfspear's teeth, body composition, he wanted to take a sample of blood but Wolfspear had no blood XP! It was a long time till Dr. Marvin said**

"**We're done for today, we'll continue tomorrow"**

**I was glad it was over but I didn't want to face the freaks...especially not after they knew about Wolfspear. The most one I was worried about was Daichi, Rey mattered a little but the rest…I didn't give a shit. **

**I was forced back. I entered the training room now, that actual one. It was a huge sort of gym. There were sport equipments all over the place. A beyblade arena was there too. It was the loud-mouthed boy's turn…I hate to admit it but he was good….really good. Then Blondie came…GOD DAMN IT I HATE HIM SO MUCH! He ripped his beyblade and he wasn't that marvelous…maybe a little…ok fine he was good! Rey wasn't so bad too. **

"**HEY ALEX!"**

"**Hey Daich!"**

"**You missed the whole thing!! We went through all types of stuff!"**

"**Forget about what I missed tell me what are we doing now!"**

"**There's this machine thingy…it's like taking our power of something"**

**I was shocked he didn't ask about Wolfspear. I don't know if you got what Daichi just said but I'll translate " there is a machine that is attached to our arms that measures our max power at ripping a beyblade" this is translated from Daichi language to English…**

**I moved closer to the freaks…I could feel them being very uncomfortable around me. I felt likewise…**

**It was their turn one more time, they didn't reach their top. Tyson went first, I could hear his beyblade spinning at turbo speed, I could hear the wind around it swirling and twirling. Then it was blo- Max's turn and he reached his top speed as well it was pretty fast. Then Daichi went, I never knew Daichi was that strong! Then Rey went up but he couldn't play, he was too tiered…he seemed fine though. I was standing behind Tyson which was as far as I could get from Kai. Then it was Kai's turn, that boy has absolutely no fear….NONE! His eyes were as cold as ice, almost frozen! His lips didn't move at all, his eyes barely blinked. He went up to the stage, wrapped that piece of technology around his wrist. And so it ripped, faster than light itself. Hit the field like tsunami. I lost control over myself at that moment. I screamed loudly and covered my right eye with my hand, threw myself to Tyson's arm and cried heavily. I could hear the silence, they gathered around me, trying to calm me down. It made it worse, I started crying even harder, I peeked to see Kai….A statue, no emotion, not moved not at all, just staring at me with cruelty. I was terrified…I dug my face even deeper in Tyson's blazer and sobbed slowly. **

"**Are you alright Alexandra?" It was the first time I hear Tyson in that tone. **

**I broke free of his arms, brushed my tears away and nodded slowly. **

"**Are you sure" It was Max who asked me that question**

"**Yeah" My voice was broken and interrupted with sobs.**

**Rey just put his hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong?" He asked me.**

**But I was staring back at that fiend disguised as a person.**

**I started to wonder if that boy is human or not…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**I slowly broke free from his hands, but my eyes were set on Kai….Slowly those feelings of fear dissolved and the feeling of anger bloomed.**

**A fire rose inside of me, I wanted to kill him.**

**Then the worse happened.**

**Let me explain to you…when I'm angry have no control over myself, I just want to destroy everyone…friend or foe. It's something all my kind has.**

**I could feel my irises turn scarlet, everything was red. My father always gave me a gun just in case someone tries to attack me, coming from a rich family I was always harassed by criminals. I could never imagine me doing this but it has happened, I pulled the trigger and kept on shooting him. He ducked all my shots. Max took the gun away from my hand and Tyson knocked me down. Slowly this…"Phase" started to fade and I and I was myself again. I was dizzy, very dizzy, the world would not stop swirling and turning. My body felt very heavy and I couldn't move. I could see shadowy figures in front of me…then I blacked out.**

**I woke up to find myself in a prison…I got scared..."What am I doing in a prison?" I thought to myself. I got up and seized the bars and shook them….locked…DAMN! **

"**GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled**

"**GET ME OOUT GOD DAMNIT! I'M NOT A MURDERER!!"**

**No respond….**

**A shadow approached to me…I felt scared…it was a cop.**

"**Keep it down will ya?!"**

"**LET ME OUT!"**

"**Why? So you could shoot more kids?"**

**His words shook me…Shoot kids? When did I shoot anyone?**

"**What kids?"**

"**You know! Kai Hiwatari? You were about to finish a whole magazine!"**

"**I never shot any Kai Hiwatari" I'm sure I didn't**

"**Keep em' lies to yourself missy!" he shouted as he left**

"**I'm no murderer…I'm no murderer…I'm no murderer…" I whispered to myself**

"**I'M NO MURDERER!!"**

"**SHUT UP!" Someone eventually yelled at me**

**And I broke down…tears would not stop…then I fell asleep.**

**I woke up on a familiar voice, it was not near but hearable…A thick German accent….Dad….I heard his footsteps which I could recognized anywhere…Tick tick tack took took and it repeats again. I was lying on the floor and I was too tired to sit straight. There he was, staring at me worryingly…his face turned red and he started yelling at the officer…**

"**VAT HAFF YOU TONE TO MY TUAGHTER?!" **

**The officer stammered and didn't know what to say**

"**Sorry sir..w..we didn't know she was a ****Von Herrmann! We are sorry!**

**My dad yelled at him once again**

"**Open DE TOOR!**

**And the officer did…Dad rushed to me and hugged me tightly**

"**Mach dir keine Sorgen Alexandra alles in Ordnung ist jetzt ... du bist bei mir sicher. ****Haben Sie keine Angst, Papa ist da!" **

**He calmed me down…I'll translate to you**

"**Don't worry Alexandra everything is OK now...you're safe with me. Don't be scared daddy is here!" this was his way to calm me down. **

**Usually it worked…**

"**Dad sie waren schrecklich, sie waren gemein zu mir und schrie mich an! ****sperrten sie mich in einen Käfig !!!!!!!!" I replied**

**Translation: "Dad they were horrible, they were mean to me and yelled at me! They locked me in a cage!!!!!!!!"**

**That was his limit…after all…I was his only spoiled girl…and for them to treat me this way is something he would never hold in. he cussed and yelled at the officer. I got bailed out but the blade breakers….how could I ever face Daichi? Damn the others Daichi was the only one that mattered…and Dr. Marvin? I was feeling horrible… **

**Dad insisted that I go back home and that this was a bad idea…But I didn't want to back down, for some reason I felt like I would betray the Blade Breakers by doing that…For some reason it was important…**

**We finally reached the joint…Now I see why they called it the joint… **

**My dad and I entered and he called the blade breakers and Dr. Marvin…we were all in a room. **

**He started to explain.**

"**Vee arrre not"….I better just say it in a normal English accent……**

"**We are no like you…Alexandra and I…We are different…you see, what Alexandra did not intend to pull out a gun…she was in a rage….we are Victorians…we look human but we are not…" They were not buying it….**

"**Here I will show you" Dad always said that an example explains better than a speech….he concentrated and then the wind slowly started to swirl around him and it slowly vanished to a breeze…"You see?" They were obviously seeing but none of them could speak. **

"**Alexandra…Show them what you can do…." I stared at my hands and concentrated hard. Flames started to bloom like lilies out of my fingers and I felt foolish a little so I made a heart out of fire then slowly they creeped back in. It was a shock to them…**

**I tried to explain a little better**

"**We are not like you…we have an aura running in us which we can bring out, but you have it too! But you can't bring it out. We are stronger, faster, and smarter than you no doubt about that. But we are born evil…that's the negativity… If I get angry I shoot people, if I get sad I would want to kill myself…so you see"**

**Tyson finally spoke" So you guys are aliens?"**

"**Not really" I said**

"**We do come from a different place, a dimension more likely"**

"**Aw! Ok…."**

"**So you guys can blow flames and break stuff with your head?"**

"**Not quite… everyone is different than the other, we are all special in a way"**

"**So scientifically you are like the bit-beasts?" It's Dr. Marvin if you didn't guess right**

**Dad took the rest of the talking **

"**We are not beyblades! We are people with souls and life…but not human! We are capable to do more stuff than you, and by the way, mention us to anyone and we will kill you"**

**Smooth dad! Way to go! Wohooo….Just perfect….Kenny erased all what he typed, Dr. Marvin stopped recording and deleted what he recorded.**

**I felt strange being around them…**


	8. Chapter 8

**I told my dad to leave; I know I can explain in a less…threatening! Yes threatening way…He didn't like it but he did it anyway. After he left I felt really nervous to turn and face them. I swallowed my fear and did turn. They were waiting for an explanation…**

"**I'll try to explain in a better way…I know you didn't understand anything except that my dad will….kill you…if you said that I'm not a human….So if there is"**

**I was cut out by "So what are you…if you are not a human?? I mean what sort of creature are you! Like a fictional character…Do you have weird mind powers or control aspects of nature?"**

**Creature!! "No, we...I am not a human...I'm Victorian…Like you I eat, sleep, have feelings (That was to …Bleh! Creature…pfft!) I have character traits but all I do is more than what you can do" **

**Tyson was deep in thought "So you eat more than me"**

**I knew he was going to say that I swear!! "No I eat normally, well not like you more like Max…But I can run faster than you, I am much smarter than you and I can exceed you physically"**

**Max suddenly said" So if we fight, you win?"**

"**Physically yes, mentally yes, verbally no"**

**Rey "So how did you become a Victorian? Did you have a chemical accident or are you like superma-women; do you have anything to do with Kryptonite?"**

**I couldn't not laugh…" No! See it's a little more complicated…Let me tell you the whole tale…There was a woman in the 13****th**** century…she was named Victoria, that's where we got the name Victorian's, and this woman was pregnant…one day she disappeared and no one heard of her again, she was in to a place which was rather strange, the weather was perfect…the grass was beautiful…let's just say that it was what she would call a perfect world…she delivered her babies by herself with no help and the kids grew up. Their names where Adam the guardian, Osbert the mentalist and Avice the dearest…they are great people…so Osbert had the power to travel just by visualizing the place in his brain. His mother would always speak to him about earth and he really loved earth; he went to earth and fell in love with Rose, an Italian woman, and they had 13 kids and 7 of these kids had similar powers to him and they went back to Victoria, and as time passed Victorians increased from all around the world but no one knew about them. I have the blood in Victoria running in my veins (I had Goosebumps when I said that, it is a great honor) and so I have similar powers with a little twist."**

**Tyson was impressed "I want to be a Victorian too! How do I do it!?"**

"**You can't, sorry…it's not as great as you think it is"**

**Kai spoke and I had the chills" What are your powers?" **

"**I control fire, high temperature does not harm me, and I can run faster than a jet plane, I can win a match against the undertaker, I can beat you in math, physics, chemistry, and biology. I can memories things better than you, and I am stronger than you"**

**And he replied with words that…."If you are so mighty and powerful…why are you afraid a me?"**

**I felt chills…I couldn't speak…I didn't know how to react….instead I just brushed my hair away from my eye to show him my blind eye and the scar that ran on my scar… **

"**You know damn well why"**

**And silence took over for a while until Tyson spoke up…"What's bad about being Victorian?"**

**That was the question I've been waiting for to explain the madness…"You are born evil…deep inside you're an evil person…a little moment of anger fear or sadness…if you let it to take over you…you can seriously hurt someone…" **

"**So you tried to shoot Kai because you were angry at him?"**

"**Sort of"**

"**Then please don't get angry at me"**

**Alright Tyson can be funny sometimes but he's still a freak. Talking about freaks I noticed that Daichi was sitting there quietly…**

"**Don't you have something to say Daich?"**

**He was quiet for a while then said" I don't want to be your friend any more…"**

**That hurt me a lot…it did…hearing it from the closest person to me among those freaks…but I understood…it wasn't the best thing to do…getting close to an evil person….**

"**I understand" I finally managed to speak…**

**But Rey said the sweetest thing that made my day…"I will always be your friend Alexandra...No matter who or what you are" That was the first time told me that and I felt all the blood in my body just gathered in my cheeks…**

** smiled at me and said "To me you're always a human" It was a weird way to say I like you but it was sweet.**

**Tyson just said" No matter how loud stupid and annoying you are, you're still a blade breaker…and you are one of us" coming from Tyson that was a WOW!**

**Max said something that was sweet but broke my heart…he said" Even though you hate me I still like you" **

**Kai and Daichi showed no reaction to me but that was ok…who needs them anyway!! I found my real friends….I was finally accepted among…most of them….**

**I was able to be normal around Tyson Max and Rey after that, but not the others… tried some tests on me but never made me feel like a specimen. He joked with me and gave me some…H2O!! WEE!! Haha…I liked .**

**Rey introduced me to the Chinese culture, the best thing about it where those spring rolls! Max taught me the best methods for defending and Tyson told me the best ways to attack a beyblade. Kenny was ok with me, he stopped talking in Shakespeare language and treating me differently because I was a female…instead I was actually part of a team! I didn't get close to Kai or Daichi after that…**

**Wolfspear hated Max, a lot…but tried to act like he liked him because he was my friend, he loved Tyson though…He played with him all the time and stole his food…training was amazing but I could not wait for the actual thing! Rey recovered from his injuries but Daichi and I were still part of the team…we were kept as replacements…**

**One day Tyson came and he was delirious. **

"**WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN!!"**

**The rest of the team mates could not hold their amazement; except for Kai…He's not even in the team….**

"**Going to Japan doing what" I have the right to know right**

"**The International Beyblade competition is being held there!"**

"**That's amazing! It would be my first competition!! I can't wait to go to Japan I have to go and RENT a house!!!"**

"**Ya don't have to; we'll stay at my grandpa's!"**

**I forgot Tyson is Japanese…So was Daichi….He still wasn't comfortable around me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tyson and Max were always careful about me, which did annoy me a lot. But who's to blame? I'm evil in the origins anyway. Other than that they were great. Tyson kept me lively and Max helped me to keep my cool. Kai was a stone…I noticed him checking me out every now and that was just awkward. Ty would tease me every now and then that that boy fell for me…But I know better…The ice will never break, ever.

Daichi treated me fine, more as a teammate and that's it. I still did not forget so don't worry…I should not get too close with them, even though I'm considered one of them for as long as I want, but what if I lose them….

At training I always had to have grudge music on, something that would help unleash my anger would always help me play better. Spear never let me down; he remained faithful to me even after what happened…I would never forget that accident….

I woke up because of my fucking alarm. It was flickering 2:00PM…2??? SHIT I'M LATE!!

I got dressed I didn't do my hair I didn't brush my teeth…I just grabbed my bag pack and ran down to 's office on foot cause a cab would take forever…being a Victorian I made it in 20 minutes…if you did it would take you 4 hours…sometimes it's good to be different.

He was furious…

"You're late!" he said; not shouting, in a really crisp voice.

"sorry" I tried but failed….

"did that fix our problem of you being late?"

"I'll never do it again!"

"that's what you said last time, but you still didn't respect your word"

"did you see the traffic outside?"

"you come on foot…."

I…I…have no excuse…I surrender"

"Will you come on time next time?"

I gave him a weak smile " I'll try"

I'm such I liar I swear….

He just glared at me…He didn't believe me…I didn't believe myself

"Where's Kenny" he asked me

"The training room I guess…"

"Call him"

"Yes sir"

And I ran to get Kenny…He was sitting alone and he was crying…Kenny never cries…Something is wrong……

"Kenny?"

He looked up, for the first time, I saw him without his goggles…Such beautiful eyes….But I was told not to describe it for you for he didn't agree….

"Kenny what's wrong?"

"It's Rey…He's.." he couldn't continue. He started to cry deeply again…I couldn't move, my head hurted so bad, tears started to form in my eyes…It can't be...Then disaster hit again…My irises turned red…"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!"

Kenny was scared I could smell it…but at that time I was a monster.

"He's in the hospital" He said stammering

I ran to the hospital, breaking everything in my way…When I reached there the anger was gone…I saw Max sitting with his head down and his hands on his knees, Tyson was leaning on the wall, But Kai…Was…Sobbing? For the first time ever I pitied him. Then I remembered that I'm here to see Rey, so I approached Max.

"Is he?" I couldn't continue…

Max looked up, his eyes were swollen and red but still kept their purity.

"They're trying their best to keep him breathing…"

My heart sank with fear, I sat next to him and my head sank to my knee…

Then I remembered! I can keep him alive! HOW THE SHIT DID I FORGET THAT!

I ran to the operation room and avoided all the nurses trying to stop me, the doctors tried to, but no one can stop me in this situation.

I held Rey\s bloody hand and started to whisper

"By the power I am granted your wounds shall be healed, by the blood that runs through my veins I shall save you, My soul has entered your soul and cleansed it, my heart pounds as one as yours, your pain shall be mine, I shall suffer your agony and you shall be relieved"

That's when that killed pain started, my whole felt pain, but Rey's wounds started to heal. It was a great relief watching him. My body started to feel like it's on fire. My brain felt like its being tightened, my vision blurred. It was a great amount of pain…Soon it began to fade, slowly I felt like I'm being pulled back to reality, then came the worst part from this procedure was the vomit….I felt it gather in my mouth, it tastes horrible, soon I couldn't keep it in any more, I threw up Rey's polluted brain out. Then memories of his life flashed in my eyes for a quarter of a second, I didn't understand a thing. Then I realized what I did…The doctors were staring at me in wonder, I ran as fast as I can outside….which is really fast…I ended up in Bangladesh…

XD hehehe I love to travel when it's free, but I felt exhausted after that.

I rested there for a few hours till I was able to make it back to Russia…Dr. Marvin was very angry when he knew I traveled out of Russia without telling him. I consider Dr. Marvin my father, literally my father, my real one doesn't talk to me at all; he doesn't even know when my birthday is…. All he does to me is always because of his personal reputation…. Dr. Marvin knows me for half a year and can already knows a lot about me, part from his research about me he know what type of food do I like, what kind of games do I like, what type of shirt to get me as a gift…I wish he was my dad….

Anyways!

I have an announcement to make…..

So Ty and I were talking and he said he would like to tell his point of view of the story…So if you'd like him to mention it in the review…Say you want it…I BEG OF YOU! SELF DISPLAY IS CAUSING ME A LOT OF ANGONY!!....Yeah….


End file.
